The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling of electrical elements and to a method for producing the apparatus.
EP 0 177 225 A1 describes an active cooling system for electrochemical cells, in which cylindrical rechargeable batteries are held between channels, which convey coolant, in thermal contact with the channels, with the channels at least partially surrounding the cylindrical side walls of the electrical rechargeable batteries. The channels collecting or distributor areas which are arranged at right angles to their profile. An apparatus such as this involves considerable effort during production, with large intermediate spaces remaining between the electrical rechargeable batteries, which spaces are not used for cooling and thus occupy unnecessary physical space.